


Buoyancy

by MargaretSmoke



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSmoke/pseuds/MargaretSmoke
Summary: Codsworth has a gift for Miss Curie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story is a fanwork, based upon _Fallout 4_. For non-commercial use only. Created as an educational writing exercise.

****Buoyancy

by Margaret Smoke

* * *

Codsworth floated toward her, his head bobbing. His metal tendrils spun nervously, but not _too_ nervously, for his charges were fragile despite being resilient, post-apocalyptic species. He narrowly avoided the playful pup with the dreadful name, who considered Codsworth’s treasures as gifts. Never mind that Dogmeat often forgot what foods he disliked, because he was often caught up in the adventure of receiving gifts. Further forget that the canine mistook any friend holding anything edible as a sign he were about to receive a gift.

“Off you go, Dogmeat. I must hurry.”

Dogmeat hopped and barked, but Codsworth assured him that he was not lying. “These are not for you, agile pup. Please move. I do not want to accidentally singe you with my hover-flame.”

_Flame_ was one of those words that Dogmeat understood, so the pup backed off and ran for Sturges’ workshop. It was nice to see so many folks make use of Sanctuary Hills again.

Codsworth refocused his lenses on her, and moved swiftly.

“Oh, Monsieur Codsworth! Hello!” Curie stood from the tato plant she examined.

“Miss Curie, hello! Your vitals are looking well today. Have you a moment to, um, talk?”

Curie smiled and her peach complexion pinked. She straightened her plaid flannel and nodded. “Of course, monsieur. You have my complete attention.”

“Well, you see, Miss Curie, um…” He spun carefully. “As you may have noticed, I am holding several flowers.”

“Yes, they are so beautiful! So pristine and colorful! Nothing like the hubflowers and carrot flowers nearby. You must have found quite an undisturbed area. And they smell delightful, no?”

“My sensors indicate this would be the case, yes! Well, Miss Curie, I have procured these flowers for _you_.” Codsworth brought his bouquet to the front and dipped a little. “Please, accept my gift?”

Curie pressed her palms together in glee. “Oh, Monsieur Codsworth! I happily accept your gift! What a grand token of affection! You are truly one-of-a-kind, monsieur.”

Codsworth bounced and twirled his arms. “Miss Curie, I am truly honored. I hope these high-quality specimens aid you in your remarkable research.”

“They absolutely will, monsieur. Oh, Codsworth, you must tell me where you found them. May we schedule a promenade later this evening?”

“Of course! Nothing would make me happier.”

Curie rested a warm hand on Codsworth’s head. “I am looking forward to it. Thank you. I am sorry to say, I must take my leave of you and get these to my lab right away.”

“Yes, Miss Curie. I shall arrive at your lab tonight for our stroll. Would sunset do?”

“How terribly romantic! Yes, I shall calculate the exact moment and meet you just outside.” She waved. “I shall see you soon, monsieur.”

“Take care, Miss Curie.” He tipped his bowler hat to her and ventured eagerly into the remaining daylight hours.

He floated down the avenue, catching sight of Dogmeat again, who bounced and ran circles around his new playmate, Preston. Codsworth felt a lot like the pup in that moment, full of energy and unabashed joy, and he hummed a tune as he thought about the prospect of a first date with Curie.

[End]


End file.
